naturecatfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
My version of A Nature Carol
Summary In the tradition of the Dickens holiday classic, Nature Cat is bursting with what he thinks is “Christmas spirit,” and wants to celebrate with lots of presents for himself, and by decorating the woods with bright lights and loud festive music for everyone. Ringo, Lyric, Jazz, Daisy, Hal and Squeeks are upset because Nature Cat’s desire to celebrate Christmas "in a great-big-way" is causing problems with their friendship, as well as bothering all of the animals in the woods. It's not until Lola and Nature Cat are visited by the spirits of Nature Past (Daisy), Present (Squeeks), Future (Hal), and their spiritly pups (Lyric, Jazz and Ringo) on Christmas Eve. But can Lola and the spirits help Nature Cat finally change and learn the true meaning of Christmas in time for the holidays? Synopsis It is Christmas time in the backyard as Daisy and Jazz are setting up the pinecone and flower garland, Squeeks and Lyric are creating a cheese snowman, and Hal and Ringo finish putting on the lights in his doghouse. Nature Cat arrives with a huge list of gifts of what he wanted for Christmas. The Narrator states that's something's different with him and he needs an extra special Christmas episode to help him. Then the episode's title appears. Nature Cat is excited for Christmas that he tells his friends that the holiday's all about presents, lights, and music. He heads to Hal's doghouse and puts even more lights and a snowman on it. When he goes to Daisy's garland, he sings a musical number of what it's like when he has a "Great Big Christmas". Soon after he finishes singing, Granny Bunny arrives asking the gang to go to the "Christmas Critter Crochet-a-Thon". But Nature Cat declines, wanting to not have time. Granny Bunny leaves as Nature Cat would rather decorate the woods, but Daisy ends up leaving wanting to help Granny Bunny, and Jazz goes with her. Nature Cat, Lola, Hal, Squeeks, Ringo and Lyric go to the woods to decorate. When they are done, Nature Cat turns on the lights, but some critters were shocked about this. Just then, someone kept turning the lights off and he keeps turning them back on. Nature Cat finally notices a group of mice next to him. They introduce themselves as the Scratchits: Bob, Martha, Belinda, Peter, and Tiny Tim. Nature Cat insists that he wanted to have a lot of lights, but the Scratchets do not buy it so he gives a set of lights to them and they head off without saying "thank you" to him. Squeeks then concludes that the Scratchits cannot find any food and space to stay safe and storms off, Lyric following behind. Nature Cat then gives Hal a Christmas sweater and puts on giant speakers in the forest, playing very loud Christmas music. The Scratchits return, as they insist to turn it off, but Nature Cat doesn't care and turns it up louder. As a result, the Scratchits have no choice but to depart the forest. Hal and Ringo are devastated and head back to their doghouse.